


shining blue under the light of the moon

by izucaii



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Kyan Reki In Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, current canon does not exist. only happy renga thank you, no beta we die like cherry fuck you adam, seriously yall he cannot handle langa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 01:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30148806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/pseuds/izucaii
Summary: He is going to die. He is going to die right here on a bed in Okinawa and Langa would probably be none the wiser. Does he know what he’s doing to Reki? Probably not. Honestly, it just makes it all the sweeter. Sweet, oblivious, blunt Langa.[Or; Current canon does not exist, and these two idiots are okay.]
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 24
Kudos: 325





	shining blue under the light of the moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiroiimye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiroiimye/gifts).



> good noon i have fallen for renga and it took about five whole minutes into their first interaction <3
> 
> anyway canon doesn't exist in the same way here, everything is better bc i said so
> 
> ([original thread](https://twitter.com/izucaii/status/1373081613525950465?s=20) for my lovely friend kiro!)

It’s only a little painful, Reki realizes, admitting how much he’s missed this. 

Langa is nestled beside him on his stomach, a pillow bunched up in his arms to rest his head on. They’d both fallen to the bed like it was second nature, and truly, it _is_ second nature, only out of practice for several long days. But it was easy, despite all the hurt that had festered between them. The wounds are still raw, tender to the touch, but Reki finds that this, in its own right, is like a balm.

Warm and soothing and _healing,_ the boy he loves back in his rightful spot by his side.

Reki’s phone is balanced against another pillow, placed between them so they can both watch the skating videos that Reki hadn’t been able to share with anyone. 

(Not in the same way he loved to with Langa.)

It’s late into the night, around the same hours that they’d be at S, but Reki doesn’t feel all that tired, if he’s being honest. He’s had an electric sort of energy buzzing in his chest ever since he’s finally given a name to the feelings jumbling around inside him, ever since Langa’s lips found home against his.

He really, really, _really_ wants to do it again, but Langa seems just as invested in the videos as Reki had been when he’d found them, and he’d hate to interrupt the sheer glee he can see sparkling in his newly named boyfriend’s eyes.

So, he lets the night go on as is, analyzing the videos for the umpteenth time and pointing at minute details that Langa mentions, though the want never dissipates. (Why would it? He can kiss Langa whenever he wants now, and he’s learned that he always wants to kiss Langa.)

Reki’s about to pose a question about the video they’re on now when he notices that Langa hasn’t really committed much to the conversation this time around.

When he turns his head to find out why, his heart stutters in his chest.

Langa’s eyes are closed, his hair draping delicately over his features and tracing the pillow his nose is still firmly nuzzled into. His eyelashes cast long, faint shadows along his cheekbones, pale skin seemingly all the paler underneath the moonlight shining through Reki’s bedroom window.

Objectively, Reki has always known that Langa is pretty, but then he’s presented with things like this and he’s completely, utterly floored. Langa isn’t just _pretty._ Reki isn’t even sure that _beautiful gorgeous stunning_ is enough to describe him.

He’s so _so_ lost for this boy.

Reki is about to turn off his phone to let him sleep when Langa’s eyes slide open, the movement languid with impending sleep. “Why’d you stop talking?” he asks, voice pitched low. The sheer _blue_ of those eyes nearly knocks the wind out of Reki’s lungs singlehandedly.

This boy is actually unknowingly going to be the death of him, Reki swears.

“You were falling asleep,” he tells him, smiling so wide at the sight that his cheeks might start hurting.

“Doesn’t mean you had to stop,” Langa retorts. “It’s nice, listening to you.”

He is going to die. He is going to die right here on a bed in Okinawa and Langa would probably be none the wiser. Does he know what he’s doing to Reki? Probably not. Honestly, it just makes it all the sweeter. Sweet, oblivious, blunt Langa.

“You were still falling asleep,” Reki reiterates, doing his best to keep his voice quiet. “I was just gonna let you.”

“One more,” Langa mumbles, ignoring him completely, but Reki is finding it to be increasingly difficult to take him seriously when he’s already burying his face back into the pillow in his arms. Settling back down as if to slip back into that fuzzy half-awake state. He yawns, eyes scrunching with the force of it, before they settle into a lidded, syrupy-soft gaze. “One more video,” he tries again, accent made thicker with sleep.

Reki’s lips twitch up. Cute. “Dude,” he starts, leaning onto his side so he can run his fingers along Langa’s hairline—the boy hums softly at the touch, “you’re passing out. We can go to sleep, you know.”

Langa makes a quiet disgruntled noise. “But you wanted to show me these,” he tells him, eyes open enough for Reki to clearly see the stubborn iceberg blue he’s come to love.

Reki laughs. “Langa, the videos can wait.”

“But we’re already here. One more video.”

 _“Langa,”_ Reki laments, and then he’s chuckling again. He can’t find it in himself to be sarcastic, either, heart squeezing at the stupidly mulish look Langa’s giving him through his pale eyelashes. He knows, logically, why his boyfriend is being so stubborn about this, but he’d rather not think about it. At least, not right now.

(There’s always time to talk through it all, but now—now is the time for simple touches, shoulders pressed together atop a bed in the middle of the night, emotions laid bare and minds already tired from past hurt.

Why make it harder than it has to be, when they’ve already taken the first steps forward again?)

Reki sighs, though it’s only fond. “Snowflake,” he says, attempting a different tactic. He relishes in the slight widening of those blue eyes as he slips his fingers farther up to run through Langa’s hair properly. His pretty lashes flutter sleepily, contentedly at the gesture. It’s barely another moment before Langa is sagging completely into his palm. “It’s okay, you idiot. We can finish watching them later. Go to sleep.”

Langa still seems tempted to put up a fight, but when he opens his eyes again, a preparing inhale that Reki can hear, Reki’s already leaning forward and pressing his lips to the boy’s forehead in one last desperate attempt. 

Langa freezes in place, but accepts the kiss all the same, a sleepy little hum vibrating in his chest.

There’s a faint grumbling soon after, though, and Reki knows he’s won. 

“Fine,” Langa murmurs, sinking back down and muffling his voice into the pillow. After a moment, he lifts up again and Reki has half a mind to tackle him down just to keep him still, but Langa only shifts closer, nudging Reki onto his side completely so he can nuzzle his nose into the space above his collarbone.

This, Reki supposes, heart swelling in his chest, is okay.

He plants a kiss to Langa’s hairline—and then another, and another—and sinks into the embrace, wrapping his arms snuggly around the boy with snowy blue hair and striking blue eyes. “Good night, snowflake.”

They’re both asleep in minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> i am a simple human. i see two boys, one red and one blue with two entirely different yet complementary personalities, and i instantly fall for them. it was inevitable
> 
>  **edit:** ep10 destroyed me and my emotions, i am devastated. i can and will cry over happy, in love renga [sobs]
> 
> leave a comment! they fuel me just as much as spite does <3
> 
> as always, find me at!  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/izucaii) where i yell probably a little too much  
> [instagram](https://instagram.com/izu.caii) where i post fanart sometimes  
> [tumblr](https://izucaii.tumblr.com/) where i basically don’t exist  
> and my [other works](https://archiveofourown.org/users/izucaii/works), since this is currently my only sk8 fic so far, if you’re interested in haikyuu (kghn) or bnha (tddk) fics!


End file.
